guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive3
Archives ---- Archive #1 Archive #2 Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' Cleanliness ZOMG ITS CLEAN. HAXX-- (Talk) ( ) 14:57, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Not anymore >=D —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:58, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Description My better half, Amalia is his 8-month GF, and even longer friend. She is smart, cool, fun to hang around, and amazingly beautiful. IDK what else I can say about her.. I do!! Does she gives blowjobs? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:54, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :better than ur girl did last night...-- (Talk) ( ) 14:58, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::She doesn;t want to =( —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:59, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, ur still 14.. I guess ur a bit too immature.. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:59, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::and ur wat, 15?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:00, 26 September 2007 (CDT)(forgot to sign) :::::I already crossed the magical line. I am 16 =) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:03, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::LIES!-- (Talk) ( ) 15:04, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::I am mentally still 5. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:05, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Wich makes more sense =) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:05, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Darnit, I'm still only mentally 4(and a half)-- (Talk) ( ) 15:06, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::And ur girlfriend is ugly:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:08, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::JEALOUSY-- (Talk) ( ) 15:08, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::: I have my own :) Oh and btw, why are you on guildwiki? TALK WIF UR GIRLFRIEND —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:10, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::I am :) its called aim-- (Talk) ( ) 15:12, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::You don't have an msn adress? `—[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:13, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::I'm just too cool for msn, srry (and so is my sweet archive box)-- (Talk) ( ) 15:14, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::Face full of poo! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:15, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::W/ a chaos axe and a gloom shield and not meeting the requirements ;)-- (Talk) ( ) 15:15, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::::Lmao, I don't have Paint on this computer.. I suck —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:20, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::::dont computers come with paint installed?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:21, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::::I have no idea, my brother defragmentated it and now almost everything is gone... I'll slap him with a big salmon! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:24, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::::::How about a herring??<~~''click it, you know you want to-- (Talk) ( ) 15:27, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Clicked on it far too much:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 15:33, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Never mess with Face Full of Poo!!! --Vipermagi 15:55, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::Vipermagi's girlfriend sucks! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 16:05, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Suits ya --Vipermagi 16:10, 26 September 2007 (CDT) This page is raping recent changes. —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:17, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Missed that comment, and now, a response! You should've seen Proggers talk page the firsdt 2 days, THAT was horrible. Mine was slightly bad, but not that much ^^' Progger even has an archive already (even tho I find it unneccesary) --Vipermagi 20:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) GF>Sign Believe it or not, despite our numerous encounters on several wiki pages, this is the first time I saw you Userpage and leave a comment on your talk. And I must say, my sign may be sweet, but you girlfriend is HOT. Forget the sign contest, I'll upload my girlfriends's pic and let's start a GF Contest instead lol.' reanor' 20:23, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :rofl ok..-- (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::But.. didn't you say you have a boyfriend?? 86.83.15.245 01:46, 27 September 2007 (CDT) :::What??? When the hell did I say that? BTW, why is everything on my talk page underlined?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:58, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Underline tag without an end tag perhaps? --Vipermagi 19:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I just searched for that and only came up with one that ''had an end. And the other day, nothing was underlined, and no edits have been made since then...-- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm sooo good :P --Vipermagi 19:01, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::lol, what'd u do?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I closed the tag at "Sign, foo" stuff, I probably won from you :P --Vipermagi 19:42, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Spam. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 19:47, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Userpage You seriously screwed your Userpage now O_o -- -- (s)talkpage 19:20, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :lol i know, I need help to fix it plz-- (Talk) ( ) 19:20, 2 October 2007 (UTC) OASN 1: I've made a proposal on my talk page. Edited the wrong page w/o noticing, can't be arsed to copy it over 2: Yay, I'm a Cool Peoples? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Too slow! I already responded on ur talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::aND YES, u are a cool peoples-- (Talk) ( ) 20:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) You know, you *could* ofcourse remove the edit buttons, and only make it this: Useful Pages Userboxes Real Life My Gallery But then with spacers in between, so it isn't 1 line of text ^^' (dang nowiki tags :P ). Still, I think the no-template version > this. No unnessecary page switching to edit a small thing, like adding a tag infront of your Bork Bork Bork userbox :P Wich you still should do for your template, now it has only been done at the Userpage2 page.-- -- (s)talkpage 14:57, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah that's another way to do it... But it still has a template :P -- -- (s)talkpage 19:04, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::eh, get over it :P-- (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::quote Cry me a river, build a bridge, get over it /quote. Anyhow, no more screwy edit buttons, correct Bork userbox, and no more haxxorness -- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::thnx, your pay for your labor is to be moved up a spot on "'The List'". grats-- (Talk) ( ) 19:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I was hoping for 44 ecto's and 41 shards... Ah well, as long as you don't notice ''it I'm fine -- -- (s)talkpage 19:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::"'' it "? /popcorn-- (Talk) ( ) 19:10, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Not the movie, something more... nubzorz, something ''real *hint* -- -- (s)talkpage 19:11, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Sumthin 19:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::/pout -- -- (s)talkpage 19:09, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::*smears poo all around marcopolo's (stupid name lol) user talk page!* 19:11, 3 October 2007 (UTC)